The Way I Am
by Michaelosaurus Rex
Summary: Collaboration with Patd06. A series of oneshots inspired by the song The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson.
1. If You Were Falling

If You Were Falling, Then I Would Catch You

The swagger. The grace. The irrefutable gorgeousness that is me. Damn, I'm so awesome. Six foot two, all muscle, naturally tanned skin, not to mention the electric blue eyes and soft blue hair, au naturale, by the way. I am a fucking walking god. _Worship me_. And they do, the girls I mean. But they aren't the only ones. They're just a lot less subtle about it. My lips spread into my almighty grin, and I give a wink to my fans as I continue my boss strut through the hallways.

I'm coming off of a bit of a contact high. I went shopping with my sister Nel last night. Believe me, the shit was torture until we got to Hot Topic. Band tees, skinny jeans, wristbands, et cetera; I'm fairly certain that I'm the single most gorgeous thing walking these hallways right now. Except for maybe one person.

He's currently leaning against the lockers typing away on his phone, one of his boot-clad feet propped up while the other supports his weight. He's stunning from his bright orange hair, to his black painted nails, to his mile-long skinny jean covered legs. I've had the biggest crush on Ichigo Kurosaki since about fifth grade. He's never noticed though. We hang out with different people, have different interests; everything about us is different. Ask me if I care though. Opposites attract, and damnit, he's got no choice but to be attracted to someone as fine as me.

I continue my parade of fineness, winking at my friend Rukia who happens to be one of Ichigo's best friends too. She knows what's up; I've talked to her about Ichigo on plenty occasions and now that he and his last boyfriend, Shuuhei, have broken up, it's time for me to make my move.

The swagger. The grace. I know I look like heaven on Earth walking towards him; if he would only look up from that goddamned phone for three seconds!

And just like that, my wish is granted. Those beautiful big brown eyes decorated with black eyeliner look up and scan the crowd before locking with my own blue ones. I can feel a little flutter in my chest as his pretty full lips pull up in a half smile. Oh he's just too gorgeous and I can't help but give him a smirk of my own as I push my hands into my pockets. Yes, yes he's definitely perfect. He's definitely the one. And I can literally feel myself falling.

Oh wait.

Maybe that's because I am falling.

Fuck. . .my. . .life. The one chance I've got to impress the person I've been pining for for upwards of five years, and I muck it up because I forgot to lace up my new Converse. It's over. It's all over. I'm gonna fall on my fucking face, probably crack my skull and die. And I'm gonna look like a complete idiot when I do it. Oh God, Ichigo's gonna laugh his ass off at me just like everyone else. Shit, I'm a fucking goner.

Then suddenly, I'm not falling anymore. I'm looking up at the ceiling and I feel warm, strong arms around me. I blink, my eyes meeting up with that pretty brown; now I see specks of gold, and cinnamon, and every other variation of the color brown swirling in them. And I see freckles dusting the bridge of a straight nose. And I see pretty full lips smiling warmly before they open and an angelic voice washes over my auditory sensors.

"Um, excuse me, but. . .I think you just fell for me."

I smile and capture his soft lips in a chaste kiss.

Indeed I have.


	2. You Need A Light, I'd Find A Match

You Need A Light, I'd Find A Match

Grimmjow could feel the bass of the music pulsing through his limbs even from outside the club. It had been one helluva a night, but it was worth it since his friend was happy. It was Nnoitra's birthday, so Grimmjow along with the rest of their friends agreed to take him out. He'd met a handsome blond named Shinji and had spent the entire night with him getting blitzed outta his mind, dancing and having the time of his life while the rest of them tried to keep up. It was always like that with Nnoi, and it was one of the many reasons that he was Grimmjow's best friend.

Grimmjow's boyfriend, Ichigo, even tagged along that night. It was saying quite a bit since the oranget was far from socially adept. To be precise, he was a complete recluse and he barely spoke until he got to know someone. Because of this, Ichigo seldom went out, preferring to spend his time with his close friends, his family, and Grimmjow, of course. It sometimes bothered the blue-haired male that he couldn't bring his boyfriend out when he went clubbing with his friends, but he knew he wouldn't be able to change that part of his love. Not that he'd want to anyway.

Speak of the devil, the bright orange made its way into his peripheral vision and he felt a smile pulling at his lips. Ichigo stopped short in front of him, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's waist and hugging him tight.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten off to. What're you doing out here?" he asked in his soft tenor. Grimmjow chuckled and placed a soft kiss to the fluffy orange hair.

"Why, you miss me?"

"Quite the opposite in fact, dumbass," Ichigo replied, pinching Grimmjow's nose. The blue-haired male shook his hand off, reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes. "You really should stop smoking, babe."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Grimmjow asked, pulling one of the cancer sticks from the packet. Ichigo frowned.

"What am I supposed to do when you get cancer of the mouth, throat, or lungs and die? You'd leave me all alone just for the satisfaction of filling your lungs with the contents of an exhaust pipe?" Grimmjow rolled his vibrant eyes.

"Don't be dramatic, Ich." He reached into his other pocket, and frowned when he found that his lighter was missing. Had he forgotten it?

"What's wrong, babe? Forgot your lighter again?" Ichigo asked, and Grimmjow nodded, holding his cigarette between his teeth as he continued to search for his lighter. Ichigo rolled his eyes and stepped away from his boyfriend, heading back into the club. Grimmjow stayed outside, deciding to head to his car to see if his lighter was there.

He crossed the street and went over to the parking lot, spotting his black Camaro with ease. He searched around a bit in the glove compartment, the ashtray, the cup holders, under the driver's seat, under the passenger's seat, in the trunk, dammit, why couldn't he ever find the damned thing when he needed it?! He slammed his door and locked the car as he crossed the road again. He was surprised to see Ichigo standing in the spot they'd occupied earlier, holding. . .a book of matches?

"Where'd you get that Ichi?" he asked, as he grabbed it out of his boyfriend's smaller hand. Ichigo just smirked.

"I asked someone for it." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Ichigo - his Ichigo - had asked someone for something? Ichigo had trouble ordering food at the drive-thru. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Seriously, Ich? Who'd you ask?"

"Well, I asked Nnoitra first but he didn't have one and then when I couldn't get one from any of our friends I -" Ichigo paused breathing deeply, "I asked a couple of people."

"Really? You did that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Grimmjow," Ichigo said, his big doe eyes shining as he smiled up at his taller boyfriend. Grimmjow smiled back before he pulled the orange haired male in for a kiss.

"I love you so much, Ichigo."

"I love you too, Grimm. But I'm serious about the smoking. That kiss tasted like a nicotine sandwich."

"Yeah, yeah."


	3. Cause I Love the Way You Say

'Cause I Love the Way You Say 'Good Morning'

Ichigo watched from his side of the bed as Grimmjow rolled over to sprawl on his back. One of Grimmjow's legs flopped off the bed and both of his arms were raised above his head. Ichigo also noticed there was a bit of drool running across Grimmjow's cheek. He chuckled quietly shaking his head. His boyfriend was such a graceful sleeper. Ichigo leaned over and gently wiped the drool on his lover's cheek away. This caused Grimmjow to turn his head and nuzzle Ichigo's hand. Ichigo chuckled again.

"_Just like a cat,"_ Ichigo thought. He pulled his hand away. He thought maybe he should go fix breakfast for his lover but the soreness in his lower back prevented him from doing so. Ichigo sighed and laid his head back down on his pillow. Just before Ichigo's head hit the pillow, Grimmjow snorted loudly and rolled over facing Ichigo. Grimmjow opened his mouth and yawned. Ichigo watched silently as Grimmjow went through his process of waking up. Yawn. Grumble incoherently. Fart. Then stretch. Finally, Grimmjow scrunched up his face, opened his bright blue eyes, and blinked rapidly to clear his vision. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and smiled sleepily.

"Good morning, Berry," he said in his sexy I-just-woke-up voice. Ichigo smiled warmly and ran his hand through Grimmjow's tousled blue hair.

"Good morning, Grimm-kitty," Ichigo replied as he scratched Grimmjow's scalp causing him to purr. "I love waking up next to you in the morning."

"Hm? Really? Why?" Grimmjow inquired. Ichigo blushed.

"...'cause I love the way you say good morning...," Ichigo mumbled shyly. Grimmjow grinned stupidly.

"That's adorable, Berry."

"Shut up." Ichigo buried his flushed face in his pillow. Ichigo felt the mattress shift. Then, he felt Grimmjow lay his head on his back.

"You can't hide forever, Ichi," Grimmjow said, nuzzling Ichigo's back.

"Hn...," Ichigo grunted still not showing his face. Grimmjow chuckled and laid a kiss on Ichigo's back.

"I love you, Ichigo," Grimmjow said into his back.

"...Love you too, Grimm," Ichigo replied continuing to hide.


End file.
